Harry Potter: Guardian de la casa de Leo
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Luego de la guerra contra Hades, los sobrevivientes viajan por el mundo, Shun de Andromeda llega a Inglaterra y encuentra al pequeño Harry Potter quien acaba de perder a sus padres, Harry ahora llamado Regulus sera entrenado por Ikki de Fenix y reclamara como suya la armadura de Leo. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, aquí vengo con un nuevo crossover que espero les guste jejeje.**

**Harry Potter: Guardian de la casa de Leo**

**No me pertenecen ni Harry Potter ni Saint Seiya**

La guerra contra el señor Tenebroso estaba en su apogeo, recientemente se había descubierto una profecía que decía que había alguien que podía detenerlo, uno de sus espias le dijo que Harry James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter seria el que lo derrote, por ello, el mismo decidió matar a los Potter.

Voldemort, acabo con sus padres, pero él, gracias a la protección otorgada por el sacrificio de su madre por un hechizo, sobrevive rebotando la maldición Avada Kedavra al mago tenebroso. La huella de lo oscuro se manifiesta en Harry como una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, que le otorga una marca distintiva y reveladora, y cuyas consecuencias se manifestarán cuando Voldemort tenga intensas emociones: desde entonces existe una conexión entre ambos. La casa de los Potter quedo en ruinas y el pequeño Harry ahí permaneció dormido por un rato, nadie se percato del bebe.

En el Santuario de Athena se vivía una paz acogedora, por el momento los santos al servicio de la diosa, disfrutaban de la paz que se había generado luego de tantas y tantas batallas, los 5 sobrevivientes de la guerra contra Hades eran solo cinco caballeros, ellos habían visto morir a los 12 guerreros más poderosos de su orden, los Caballeros Dorados, estos últimos se sacrificaron para destruir el muro de los Lamentos con tal de que los jóvenes caballeros de Bronce pudieran ponerle fin a la guerra contra Hades.

Luego de la guerra los cinco se separaron y comenzaron a viajar por el mundo para buscar a sus sucesores, ya que aun que existía una época de paz, eso no significaba que algun no aparecería algun villano con ideas de dominación y cosas por el estilo.

Shun de Andromeda termino en Inglaterra, y estaba cerca del Valle de Godric cuando ocurrió el ataque, por lo que luego de que Voldemort fuera destruido por su propia maldición, el caballero se acerco al lugar a comprobar si había sobrevivido alguien, hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebe, Shun estaba saliendo de la casa Potter cuando Albus Dumbledore llego a recoger a Harry para llevarlo con sus tios.

– Sera mejor que sueltes ese niño, joven – Dijo el viejo

– ¿Por que haría eso? – Respondio el caballero

– Ese niño, es el elegido que salvara al mundo mágico – Comento Albus

– Si quiere al niño, tendrá que derrotarme primero viejo –

– Saca tu varita entonces –

– ¿Eh? ¿Varita? – Pregunto Shun

– ¿No eres mago? –

– ¿Mago? –

– No importa, un _muggle_ no podrá derrotarme –

– Mire señor, no sé que sea un muggle, pero está muy equivocado si cree que podrá derrotarme –

El anciano mago ataco con una bola de fuego, la cual fue esquivaba apenas por el joven caballero de Andromeda, luego de eso, se quito la caja metalica que llevaba en su espalda y usando un poco de su cosmos, llamo a su armadura la cual salió volando y cubrió su cuerpo.

- Ahora es mi turno de atacar, ¡Tormenta Nebular! – Una corriente de aire salió de las manos de Shun haciendo que el anciano mago retrocediera poco a poco, Dumbledore intento poner un escudo para protegerse, pero no le funciono, el poder de la técnica aumento conforme el mago intentaba resistirse, al final salió volando y se estrello contra una pared quedando inconsiente.

Shun aprovecho eso y escapo de ahí con el bebe en sus brazos, decidió que no era buena idea dejar al infante ahí, por lo que volvió al Santurio, tal vez ese niño se convertiría en caballero algun dia, horas después el muchacho de cabello verde había llegado a Grecia y caminaba hacia las 12 Casas para hablar con el Patriarca, quien no era otro que Seiya el anterior caballero de pegaso.

En el templo del Patriarca estaban Shiryu, Hyoga, Jabu y otros caballeros, todos esperaban que Shun llegara para comenzar la reunión sobre las armaduras doradas y los posibles portadores, hasta el momento solo las armaduras de Aries, Libra, Acuario y Capricornio tenían portador, pero todavía no habían llegado al Santuario a excepción de Shiryu quien llego visitiendo la armadura que perteneciera a su maestro Dohko. Jabu, Ichi, Geki, y los demás habían decidido renunciar a ser caballeros, ellos preferían una vida mas tranquila, además no habían hecho gran cosa durante las batallas en las que habían participado.

Seiya después de consultarlo con Athena acepto que dejaran sus armaduras, ya les buscaría un nuevo portador mas adelante, Shun llego por fin al templo con el bebe del cual ignoraba su nombre y es que olvido preguntárselo al anciano mago antes de dejarlo inconsiente. El Patriarca fue el primero en notar al bebe que llevaba el caballero de Andromeda, se levanto de su trono y camino hacia su amigo.

– ¿Qué paso Shun? ¿Por qué traes un bebe? – Pregunto Seiya

– Lo encontré en una casa en ruinas en Inglaterra hace unos días – Explico Shun

– ¿Cómo se llama? – Quiso saber Hyoga

– No lo se –

– ¿Por qué tiene una cicatriz? – Pregunto Jabu acercándose

– ¿Quién quiere entrenar al niño, cuando cumpla la edad adecuada? – Pregunto Seiya, pero nadie respondió

– Yo lo hare – Se escucho una voz al fondo del salón

– ¡Hermano! – Exclamo Andromeda al reconocer esa voz

– Ikki… – El Patriarca estaba sorprendido, Ikki llego vistiendo la armadura Divina de Fenix

– No dejaremos que lo lleves a la isla de la Reina Muerte – Dijeron Hyoga y Shiryu

– Ustedes no son rivales para mí y lo saben –

– ¿Ikki, estás seguro de poder entrenar al niño? – Seiya lucia preocupado, aun que sabía que cuando fueron caballeros de Bronce, Ikki siempre fue el más poderoso

– Si, Patriarca – Respondio el Fenix

– Bien entonces vendrás por él, cuando cumpla 5 años, y con eso termina la reunión, Ikki quedate quiero hablar contigo sobre algo, Shiryu regresa a Libra, Hyoga ve a ver si alguna otra armadura dorada eligio a su portador –

Los caballeros hacen lo que se les ordeno, en el salón quedan solo el Patriarca Seiya, Athena quien sostenía en sus brazos al bebe Harry e Ikki, ambos hombres estuvieron hablando por un largo rato, después de eso Ikki salió del templo, camino por las 12 casas, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Ikki llego a Inglaterra al anochecer, había dejado la armadura en el hotel donde se hospedo, dejo la puerta cerrada con instrucciones de que nadie entrara a su cuarto y le pago una buena cantidad de dinero al gerente para que cumpliera con lo que había solicitado,

Despues de la media noche llego al Valle de Godric para buscar algo que pudiera darles mas información sobre el bebe que su hermano encontró el dia anterior, Ikki sentía que ese niño sería un gran caballero, mucho mas poderoso de lo que el mismo era.

Albus Dumbledore, conocido como el mago mas poderoso de la época, estaba confundido, hacia unos días desde que aquel joven de cabello verde y esa exrtraña armadura se había ido con el heredero de los Potter y el don todo su poder no había sido capaz de descubrir a donde, el anciono director estaba tratando de analizar la situación pero nada encabaja, hasta que un libro que estaba unos metros mas arriba del viejo cayo sobre el y termino abierto justo en el centro, dicho libro hablaba sobre guerreros poderosos al servicio de la diosa Athena que luchaban usando amraduras ya sea de Bronce, Plata u Oro.

Sin embargo el viejo no creía en eso, ya que su cerebro le decía que era imposible que un muggle tuviera tanto poder, como para hacer las cosas que narraba el libro, por lo que desecho la idea y siguió con sus pensamientos, sobre el paradero de Harry Potter.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Cinco años han pasado desde que el bebe fue encontrado por Shun, y en esta fecha, Ikki iba por el ya que seria su alumno hasta que obtuviera la armadura de Leo, o alguna otra cloth ya sea de Plata o de Bronce en la isla de la Reina Muerte, Hyoga y Shiryu se opusieron, pero al final el niño quien fue llamado Regulus por los caballeros acepto ir con Ikki.

Despues de dos días de viaje por fin llegaron a la isla, donde Ikki habai obtenido su armadura de Bronce hace ya tantos años, el pequeño Regulus estaba soprendido al ver la isla que seria su hogar durante el tiempo que durara su entrenamiento.

– Muy bien – Dijo Ikki al bajar del barco – Me dijeron que ya controlas un poco tu cosmos ¿Verdad? –

– Si, maestro –

– Bien eso facilitara las cosas un poco – Respondio el caballero de Fenix

El entrenamiento comenzó desde el momento en que pisaron esa Isla y no saldrían de ahí hasta que Harry consiguiera una armadura ya sea la de Leo, la de Fenix o alguna otra lo que ocurriera primero, el tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos casi un año ya había transcurrido desde que llegaron ahí.

Dumbledore seguía buscando al desaparecido Harry por todo el mundo sin éxito, el viejo había pedido ayuda a los miembros de la Orden del Fenix para que lo ayudaran, pero ninguno logro saber donde se encontraba Harry, Albus también busco a aquel joven que lo derroto sin magia.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Tres años han transcurrido desde que Ikki y su alumno Regulus (Harry) llegaran a la isla de la Reina Muerte, actualmente Harry ya había logrado que la armadura de Leo lo aceptara, pero todavía tenia que dominar sus las técnicas que su maestro usaba para luchar, por lo que hasta que cumpliera los 13 años estarían en esa isla.

De vez en cuando recibían visitas de los otros caballeros o del Patriarca quien se mantenía al pendiente del entrenamiento del pequeño Regulus, y es que el niño era querido por todos en el Santuario, debido a eso nunca le falto el amor de una familia, sin embargo no mostraba sus sentimientos a personas ajenas a los que consideraba su familia, con el resto de la gente se comportaba de manera fría y calculadora.

Tras 8 años de estar aislado del mundo, por fin es hora de volver al Santuaria para ser oficialmente declarado caballero de Athena, pero antes de volver a Grecia hicieron una parada en Inglaterra, ya que Regulus debía conocer sobre sus verdaderos padres y solo Ikki quien era como un padre para el chico, podía hacerlo, Shun también estuvo ahí presente. Regulus lloro al enterarse de todo y quiso estar solo, pero el caballero de Fenix no lo dejo ya que corria el riesgo de caer en el lado oscuro y el caballero del Fenix no deseaba eso para su hijo adoptivo, luego de visitar la tumba de sus padres, pasaron a una oficina de gobierno para hacer legal la adopción por parte de Ikki, sin embargo al inesperado ocurrió y es que a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban los caballeros Albus Dumbledore iba saliendo, logro reconocer a Shun, pero a Regulos y a Ikki no los identifico, pero después de acercarse mas, logro reconocer a Harry al ver sus ojos ya que eran los mismos que había tenido su madre Lily.

– Harry muchacho por fin te encuentro, ¿Donde has estado? – Pregunto el director sonriente

– Oiga anciano, le pido que se aleje de mi hijo Regulus – Ordeno Ikki

– ¿Regulus? Este niño es Harry Potter –

– Mire señor, no se quien sea Harry Potter, pero el es Regulus – Dijo Ikki mostrando los papeles de adopción – Y yo soy su padre ahora, asi que desaparezca o lo hare desaparecer yo –

El anciano director se hizo a un lado ya que estaba en desventaja numérica, pese a lo poderoso que era, no le convenia enfrentarse contra dos personas a la vez y más si ambos usaban la misma energía que usaba el peliverde, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Dumbledore quiso poner un hechizo rastreador en el tipo intimidante, pero al lanzarlo vio como su hechizo era quemado por una barrera de fuego, por lo que opto por lanzarlo a Harry, en el si funciono, luego el viejo desapareció.

Llegaron al Santuario unas horas después, le platicaron a Seiya su encuentro con el viejo, y su actitud sospechosa, Seiya estuvo pensativo con respecto a eso, algo le decía que sabrían mas de ese anciano pronto. Al dia siguiente varias lechuzas comenzaron a llegar al Santuario, cada una traia una carta destinada a "Harry Potter" pero nadie sabia quien era esa persona o donde vivía. Ikki tomo una de las cartas y la leyó, sorprendido se la llevo a Seiya para que la leyera, dicha carta decía lo siguiente:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Orden de Merlín, primera¨clase, jefe de magos del Wizengamot, _

_Querido Sr. Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora_

Del sobre cayo otro papel que fue recogido por Shun quien acababa de llegar y se mantuvo en silencio mientras el Patriarca leia, el segundo papel decía lo siguiente:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)_

_Una camisa de vestir blanca_

_Unos chalecos (grises)_

_Unos pantalones de vestir (negros)_

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_

_Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO:_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero de peltre (medida 2)_

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (o ratón) o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun y Seiya estaban reunidos en el salón del Patriarca tratando de llegar a una solución acerca de Regulus y la solicitud de ingreso al Colegio, Marin de Aguila y Shaina de Ofiuco llegaron luego de un rato a dar un reporte de la misión que habían realizado.

Regulus entro al templo del Patriarca visitendo orgulloso la armadura de Leo y unos metros detrás de el venia un cachorro de león siguiéndolo de cerca, Ikki sabia que desde que el joven Regulus se volvió caballero de Leo había querido un cachorro de león, al cual por alguna extraña razon nombro Aioria.

– Padre, tios, Patriarca – Comenzo a hablar el caballero de Leo – He decidido que ire a esa escuela –

Todos los ahí presentes estaban sorprendidos, no pensaron que llegara a tomar esa decisión, pero lo apoyarían como siempre habían hecho, y lograrían salir adelante juntos, al dia siguiente acordaron enviar a Regulus con Marin para que compraran lo necesario para la escuela esa.

**Continuara.**

**Esta historia llego de repente y me puse a desarrollarla espero les guste jejeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: Guardian de la casa de Leo**

**No me pertenecen ni Harry Potter ni Saint Seiya**

Marin de Aguila y Regulus de Leo llegaron a Inglaterra al mediodía, y lo primero que hicieron fue rentar un cuarto en un hotel para descanzar y asearse tras el viaje, luego buscarían el lugar donde comprarían los materiales mencionados en la carta.

Regulus estaba completamente confundido por la carta, todo ese misterio detras era sobrecogedor, unos metros mas atrás iba el pequeño Aioria, el actual Santo de Leo, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ir a esa extraña escuela.

– Marin-san, tu que opinas – Pregunto Regulus a su acompañante

– ¿Sobre que? –

– La extraña escuela a la que decidi ir – Dijo el Santo de Leo

– Yo no se mucho sobre eso, pero cuando lleguemos a donde se supone que vamos, podemos obtener información, además recuerda quien es tu padre –

– ¿Qué habría hecho el? – Pregunto Regulus curioso

– Habria usado su golpe fantasma y luego habría desaparecido misteriosamente –

– Mira, Regulus llegamos – Dijo Marin apuntando al frente de ellos

Y asi fue, llegaron al **"Caldero Chorreante" **y una vez ahí, Marin pregunto como entrar al callejón Diagon, para comprar las cosas necesarias para ir al colegio de magia, el hombre tras la barra señalo la pared de ladrillos al fondo y el orden en cual debían ser tocados los ladrillos para que se abriera la puerta. Una vez que cruzaron, la Amazona de Aguila estaba asombrada, no creyo que en su vida viera algo asi, y es que era totalmente diferente a lo que ella esperaba ver.

– ¿A donde iremos primero, Marin-san? – Pregunto Regulus

– Creo que lo mejor será ir al banco, **Gringotts** creo que se llama, preguntemos como llegar –

Ambos caballeros rápidamente obtuvieron información sobre como llegar al banco, pero por donde quiera que pasaban escuchaban a la gente susurrar sobre las cajas metalicas que llevaban en sus espaldas, una plateada con la imagen de un águila y la otra dorada con la imagen de un león. Continuaron caminando pasando por diferentes locales que variaban de articulos pero lo mas extraño eran los articulos mismos, cosas que no sabia de su exitencia obviamente eran artículos comprados por magos, al final del camino vieron un edificio blanco y supuso Regulus que era el banco, tomo al pequeño Leon y entro seguido de Marin.

Regulus se fijo que en la puerta había un letrero que decía:

"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro"

Un guardia en la entrada, vestido de tunica larga con algunos vordes dorados les restrige el paso

– Perdone pero no pueden entrar con... animales al banco –

– ¿Eh, por que? –

– Son reglas del banco yo no hago esas reglas – Dijo el guardia mientras miraba las cajas de ambos Santos

– ¿Y si se lo dejo? –

– Seria lo mejor... ¿No... muerde o si? –

– No. todavia no – Explica Regulus

– Bueno... en todo caso – Saca su varita – permiso –

Apunta a la caja como si fuese un sensor de metal para evitar que alguien se las quite adentro

– ¿Que hace? – Pregunto Regulus un poco nervioso

– Mi trabajo – Dice y hace la misma operación con la caja de la amazona

– Las cajas no las dejaremos – Dice Marin

– Lo suponia por eso las registre... listo... – Vuelve a su lugar – Pueden pasar –

– Gracias – Responden ambos

El guardia les permite el paso mientras Regulus deja al leoncillo en la entrada del banco, una vez adentro, el Santo de Leo estaba impresiono, clientes de un lado a otro, duendes atendiendo desde unos mostradores enormes pero en ese momento Regulus no sabia que lo que veía eran duendes banqueros, Marin tambien veia todo impresionada

– ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – Uno de los duendes los observaba desde que entraron y cuando pasaron junto a el, les hablo

– Mi acompañante desea saber si sus padres le dejaron alguna herencia – Marin dio un paso al frente

– ¿Cual es el nombre de su acompañante? – Pregunto el duende

– Regulus de Leo –

– Lo siento, pero no tengo a nadie registrado con el apillido "de Leo" – Comento el duende alzando una ceja

– ¿Marin-san y si tratamos con el nombre que me dio el anciano cuando fue al Santuario? –

– Buena idea – Respondio Marin

– ¿Y de Harry Potter? – Pregunto desde atrás un hombre bastante alto

El duende levanto la mirada sorprendido pues era sabido por todos que el niño que vivio había desaparecido después de la muerte de sus padres y nadie sabia donde se encontraba o si seguía con vida, sin embargo eran pocos los que sabían la verdad entre ellos el semi gigante Rubeous Hagrid ahí presente.

– ¿Tu dime... sigue ahi lo... de Harry? –

– Nadie ha entrado a esa camara en años –

– Gracias... ¿Me disculpas un momento? – Hagrid voltea a ver a regulus, el duende se retira quedando Hagrid con Regulus y Marin

– ¿Lo conozco? – Pregunta Regulus

– Mira como has crecido – Le dice Hagrid quien no tenia habla... tenia la pinta de querer llorar pero simplemente no podia en ese momento

– ¿Usted conocio a mis padres? -

– Los conoci – Responde Hagrid y lo abrasa repentinamente – No te veia desde que eras un bebé Harry –

– Gracias señor... – Marin observaba sin saber que hacer

– Perdona... Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid – Dice el semigigante sin dejar de sonreir

– Soy Marin y supongo que a REGULUS ya lo conoce –

– Si... en cierta manera – Agacha la cabeza – Era tan pequeño que cabia en mi mano –

– ¿Hagrid-san, usted trabaja en la escuela? –

– Por supuesto, soy el guardian de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts –

– Lo visitare cuando inicien las clases –- Dijo Regulus sonriendo

– Eres bienvenido... bueno... ¿Te importa si te acompaño? –

– Tu que dices Marin-san –

– Por mi no hay problema – Dice la amazona

–Permítanme – Dice acercándose a hablar con el duende a quien le da una llabe y sonrie alegre

Los tres salieron del banco con bastante dinero y antes de irse fueron a recoger al pequeño Aioria, después decidieron ir a comprar los materiales de la carta, se separaron, ya que Hagrid dijo tener algo que hacer, luego caminaron a donde hubieran mas niños de la edad de Regulus, seguramente ahí encontrarían a alguien que les dijera donde conseguir las cosas que necesitaban.

Llegaron a una tienda donde al parecer vendían las túnicas que se usaban en el colegio, por lo que se acercaron y efectivamente ahí era, compraron las túnicas para Regulus quien las pidió dos tallas mas grandes, la dependienta se quedo confundida, pero accedió y la única que supo por el Santo de Leo hizo eso fue Marin.

Adentro de la tienda había un niño rubio platinado, sentado esperando que terminaran de tomarle las medidas, Aioria recorría la tienda para desaburrirse de estar sin hacer nada, se acerco al niño, pero rápidamente se alejo después de olfatearlo dos veces, el pequeño león estaba atemorizado y corrió a los brazos de su dueño. Regulus noto el olor a Serpiente que desprendía el niño y entendió que le ocurrió a su amigo por lo que no se acerco al otro niño.

Despues de varias horas de comprar, al final solo faltaba la varita por lo que se dirigieron a **Olivanders **a comprar y volver al hotel para descanzar, una vez adentro Regulus estaba soprendido pues no imaginaba que la tienda seria tan grande, estantes llenos de cajas acomodadas de forma ordenada, por donde quiera que mirara, pero no se veía nadie que los atendiera.

Mientras se adentra un poco en la tienda llama en el resividor

– ¿Hola? – Pregunto Marin, de pronto sale un hombre de aspecto desgastado y canoso – Señor Potter –

– Mi nombre es Regulus señor –

– Oh... vaya... disculpe usted a este anciano... lo he confundido – Olivander dejo de sonreir y le dice apenado

– Pero, mis padres fueron James y Lily Potter – Dijo Regulus

– Oh oh oh comprendo ya... bueno vayamos al punto... vino por una varita – Le dice revisando unos estantes

– Asi es – Olivander sigue buscando y dentre ellas saca una caja - bien... puede ser esta

El Santo de Leo toma la caja,la abre y saca la varita, pero nada sucede

– Que espera agitela – Regulus agita la varita, pero sin resultados

Olivander la toma devuelta y busca otra, despues de tomar otra se la da, asi siguen por unos minutos. El anciano toma otra dudandolo por un momento

– Nucleo de Fenix... sera... – Se la entrega

Harry brilla con un resplandor dorado sorprendiendo al frabricante de varitas ya que nunca habia visto algo asi

– Curioso... muy curioso –

–¿Que pasa? –

– No olvido ninguna varita que vendo señor Regulus – Respondio el anciano – Ninguna varita es igual a otra, casualmente el Fenix que poseia la pluma que se encuentra dentro de su varita tenía otra identica en la cola... es curioso que este destinado para esta varita ya que su hermana (refiriendose a la varita) le causó esa cicatriz

– ¿Esta diciendo que esta varita, es hermana de la de aquel que mato a mis padres? –

– Asi es... pero no diga su nombre jamas... la varita escoge al mago señor Regulus... el por qué nunca es claro... sin embargo lo que si es claro es que usted pasara a la historia... despues de todo el que no debe ser nombrado hizo varias cosas terribles si... pero grandiosas –

– _Yo me encargare personalmente de ese, quien quiera que sea, conocera el poder del Guardian de la casa de Leo_ – Penso Regulus

Olivander despues de vender la varita se retira a atender a mas clientes, Marin y Regulus volvieron al hotel para descansar

**Continuara.**


End file.
